In the Life of Drabbles and Ficlets: HarryDraco
by pices-aquarius
Summary: A series of non-linear drabbles and ficlets centered around Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Slash-like stories.
1. Theatricality

So I've decided that in order to help my writer's block, I'm going to write a series of little drabbles and ficlets and what-not. Most are non-linear, but they are all Harry/Draco. Each title will be based off the prompt word I used for the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Theatricality<em>

"I still don't understand why we have to go to the _Opera_." Harry whined. "You know I don't like the Opera."

"Harry, love," Draco replied carefully. He didn't want to attract attention to the crowd around them. "You know that Mum wanted us to join her and Father on an outing, and they have been wanting to see _Madam Butterfly_ for some time now."

"But Dragon-"

Draco smiled lovingly at Harry, who had a look of petulance on his face. The smile turned the look into one of confusion. "Love," He pulled Harry close. "You're acting as though you're in a play yourself. Stop, being so dramatic, there's only a little longer left, and if you behave," he planted a kiss on Harry's nose. "I'll reward you handsomely."

Harry smiled serenely, perhaps keeping in character of being overly dramatic. "I do love rewards."


	2. Foaming

**_Foaming_**

* * *

><p>Harry entered the bathroom tentatively. He knew Draco had been working on his Animagus form once again. His lover was terribly upset that Harry had been able to transform first. After a long afternoon of holing himself up in the office and had had no intention of leaving until he mastered the art. But only a couple hours into Draco's seclusion, Harry had heard the door open and another door open and close. After a quick search of their small abode, Harry had concluded that the only place Draco could be was the bathroom. "Draco?" He called into the overly large marble room.<p>

There was no answer but Harry scanned the room and found that the tub was filled and full of bubbles. But there was no familiar blonde head amidst the foam. "Draco?" He called, stepping up to the edge of the tub. There was a noise behind him but before he could react Harry was knocked into the pool, splashing water and foamy bubbles everywhere. He came up spluttering and was met with a smiling, pale face.

"Harry!" Draco giggled happily. "I did it! I found my Animagus form!"

"And we're celebrating by knocking me into the tub?"

"I was planning on celebrating by trying to find you and have us share the tub. Now the bubbles are everywhere." He frowned.

Harry smiled, and rested his chin on the edge of the tub, bubbles popping in his ear. "Well, tell me then. What is your Animagus form?"

Draco's smile returned, but with no humor. "A ferret."


	3. Sassy

So this one was quite and interesting one for me. I got the prompt word 'sassy' and couldn't help of thinking of the Sassy Gay Friend videos. If you haven't seen them, go and watch them! But only after you've read this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sassy<em>**

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Draco strode into the bedroom after seeing what Harry was going to be wearing for dinner at Malfoy Manor. "What, what, what <em>are<em> you doing?"

Harry blinked at Draco. "Excuse me?"

"That outfit," Draco stated plainly, hands resting on his hips. "You can't possibly be thinking of wearing _that_ to my parents? You are in the presence of near-royalty. You will _not_ dress as a plebian." Harry nearly rolled his eyes but that would probably elect another lecture from his lover. "You will wear something that actually accentuates you. Maybe something that brings out your eyes."

Harry smiled. "Draco, love, have you been watching the Sassy Gay Friend videos on Youtube again?"

"Perhaps."

"I would recommend you lay off them for awhile. They really bring out the worst in you." He turned to find something more suitable in the closet. Over his shoulder he added, "You stupid, stupid bitch."


	4. Bonding

**_Bonding_**

* * *

><p>Harry stood near the lake, the giant squid was lounging on the shore in the sun.<p>

"Potter!" Called a voice from behind him. Harry's body stiffened at the cold tone.

"Hello Malfoy." He turned to find the taller blonde boy walking towards where he stood.

"Care to explain to me why you are dragging me all the way out here when I should be preparing the team for our next match." He said when he approached Harry. His arms were crossed.

"Considering you're playing us next, you really shouldn't bother." A smirk pulled at Draco's lips.

"Ha- bloody- ha, Potter. Now seriously, what the hell are we doing all the way out here?"

Harry took a step closer. "Bonding."

"Bonding?" Draco's eyes narrowed at him, looking mildly uncomfortable about Harry's closeness. "What the hell are you on about Potter?"

"You and me. Letting bygones be bygones."

"Really?"

"Yep." And then Harry's lips met Draco's soft pink ones. Once parted, Harry looked into Draco's grey eyes. "What do you say?"

Draco had a far off look in his eyes that sharpened at Harry's words. "Bonding. I could get used to that."


	5. Venting

**_Venting_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe- what the hell were you thinking?" Draco had never seen Harry so angry, especially with him. Of all people. "You could have been killed! Did you even think of your family? Your wife and kids? No of course not. You never were one to think ahead or think of the consequences of your actions. You- you- argh! You bloody head strong bastard!" Draco blinked. Was Harry quite finished?<p>

"Are- are you done Harry?" Hermione was the first one to speak.

Harry's chest was rising and falling quickly. Then he sighed. "Yes, I believe I got it all out."

"Good. Ron? Anything to add?"

Weasley looked quite sheepish, lying there in the hospital bed, all bandaged. "Yeah," He started quietly. "Sorry mate, really I am. I should have listened to you before walking into that cave. Forgive me?"

Harry smiled and stood near his lover, looking for comfort. "Yeah, mate. Always. You tend to give me a good reason to vent out my frustration." Draco smiled. At least he didn't have to hear Harry's venting later. It always gave him a headache.


	6. Taffy

Hey all! So just wanted to say that you all are more than welcome to send me prompt words for these. I promise that words given to me by you- the readers- will be double the length of what the drabbles have been!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taffy<em>**

* * *

><p>"Draco, please stop that horrible smacking sounds," Harry growled. Draco had been making those ridiculous noises ever since they had returned from the Muggle candy store. "It's actually a sound I would have thought undignified of you."<p>

Draco gaped at him, strings of the candy that was currently stuck to his teeth draped in ribbons from his lips. "I am eating this taffy in the most _dignified_ way possible," he shrugged. "Besides, I can't help it if this candy is difficult to eat. What was it called again?"

"Taffy, love. Saltwater taffy." Harry sighed. He knew that Draco would continue to eat the candy in whatever way he wished. Even his lover couldn't stop him of that. So Harry took a piece of the taffy for himself.

"Silly really, calling it saltwater taffy," Draco murmured as he dug into the bag for another piece. "Doesn't even taste like salt. Or water."


	7. It Feels Like This

So I posted requests for prompts, here and on Tumblr. I got a couple of requests on Tumblr and this one is at the request of ii-less-than-three-you and her prompt was this: "It feels like this." and the addition of 'Hermione comforting Harry.' It was a great prompt! Very difficult, because I had several ideas for where it could go. But I liked this version the best. It's full of fluff!

* * *

><p><strong><em>It Feels Like This<br>_**

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Are you home?" A familiar voice called into the Floo. Hermione turned in her office chair and saw Harry's face through the green flames.<p>

"Of course Harry, how are things?" She asked. Harry tended to drop it quite often lately.

"Fine," He said evasively. She arched an eyebrow. "Everything is fine- look, could I come over? Just for a bit?"

"Yes," She stood up. Harry wasn't telling her something. But a good cup of tea and some Firewhiskey and he would be telling her everything. "Come on through, I'll get us some tea."

* * *

><p>"Now then Harry," Hermione said as she set the teacup in front of Harry. His cup had a good dose of Firewhiskey in it. "Care to tell me what has you over at my at almost the dead of night?"<p>

"I don't know what to do, Hermione," said Harry, taking a long gulp of his tea. Hermione sipped on hers. "I can't sleep. I hardly eat anymore. And there's this pain in my chest that won't go away."

Hermione sighed. She hadn't seen Harry like this since the day Ginny had broken up with him when he told her that he was more interested in men than- well, her. "I do know how you feel Harry, I do. Remember when Ron left? In the forest?"

Harry nodded numbly. "Yeah," he whispered. "How could I forget?"

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well Harry, it felt something like this, for me."

"Did you know that you loved him then?"

"Yes, I did," She smiled shyly. "And I still do. And I always will."

"Think the same will hold true for me and him?"

Hermione turned so that they were face to face and smiled a genuine smile. "I know it does. Love has its ups and downs Harry. He'll be back. It's only been a couple of nights."

Harry smiled at her. His eyes greener than they had been for the last couple of days. "You're right. We've been through more since our First year than most people. Before we were friends and even now as lovers."

"Exactly Harry!" She reminded herself of when they were at school praising Harry for a homework assignment well done.

"Thanks Hermione. I feel a little better now." He downed the last of his tea.

It could also be the alcohol I put in your cup. She thought to herself. "Anytime Harry. Are you sure you don't want to stay here with Ron and me? We've got plenty of room." She asked him.

"Nah, I want to be at the flat in case he comes home."

"I understand."

"I should be going. I just needed someone to talk to-" There was a knock at the door that halted Harry's words.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Hermione stood up to answer the door. But Harry was quicker to his feet and to his wand.

"Let me answer it Hermione."

Harry walked over to the door, which Hermione could see from her spot in the dining room. He opened the door and nearly fell from her chair when she saw whom it was.

"Harry?"

"Draco?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. Before anything else could be said, Harry was swept up into his lover's arms.

"I- I was so worried when I saw you weren't at the flat. I came here to see if Weasley or Hermione had seen you." Draco pulled Harry away so that they were looking eye to eye. "I wanted to apologize Harry," he continued. "I was an idiot for leaving. I don't even remember what the hell we were arguing about."

"Me either Draco. I was going to find you, but I had no idea where to start." Harry murmured, caressing Draco's cheek. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Yeah," Draco replied and pulled Harry into such an intimate kiss that Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. They pulled away from each other and looked sheepishly at her.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, moving over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime Harry." She looked at Draco with narrowed eyes. "You take care of him, or next time I'll come and find you myself and make sure that you can never enjoy life again."

Draco paled and nodded. "Understood."

She walked them to the Floo and they left together, hand in hand with dreamy looks on their faces.

"Love Harry," she murmured to the fire. "It feels like this."


	8. Amnesia

The longest one I've written for this yet. I guess it's more like a one-shot, but not quite there. I had wanted it to be just a series of letters, all from Draco's point of view, but it didn't quite work out that way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amnesia<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Potter,<em>

_First of all, I'm unsure as to why I'm beginning this letter with the word 'dear,' but something in my heart told me it was the thing to do, even though my mind was telling me not to do so._

_As I'm sure you know, I've been in St. Mungo's for quite the duration of time in a comatose state. The Healers say that when I awoke, they found that I was stricken with a case of amnesia._

_The Healers also say that writing a letter to someone in my memories might help me get back what I lost. The list I gave the Healers was short, and many of those on that list are either in Azkaban, missing or dead- including my parents._

_Five years have past since the war, as the Healers told me. I recall a years' worth of things after the war. You returned my wand to me, many of us returned to Hogwarts and then once I had finished my N.E.W.T.S. I went into the Auror program, which I believe you were at as well. _

_Oh that's right! We were partnered up. You make a better partner than I thought you would._

_Anyways, most everything after that, well, is missing. The Healers say that I have been in the hospital for a good year or so. I figured since we were partners, and actually got along all right, that you might know what exactly happened to me. _

_Everything is a jumbled mess and it frustrates me to absolutely no end. And you know how I get when I'm frustrated._

_I can't believe that I'm asking this, but would you be willing to come out to St. Mungo's within the next few days and tell me what might be missing?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out of the Floo in St. Mungo's Nurse's Station. A ginger haired woman greeted him with familiarity.<p>

"Hello Harry, we weren't expecting to see you so soon after Draco woke up."

He smiled. "Neither was I. But he sent me a letter requesting my presence."

She looked at him with wide eyes as they walked to Draco's room. "Does he remember anything?"

"Some things. But not what I wish he would remember."

"I'm sorry Harry. Hopefully seeing you, or talking to you will trigger something useful."

Harry sighed. "I hope so."

They stopped at the door. The ginger haired nurse opened the door and poked her head inside. "Mr. Malfoy," Harry cringed at the name. It was one Draco never used any more. "You have a visitor." She moved out of the way and Harry stepped inside.

Draco looked just as he did before his comatose state. His face was clean-shaven and his hair falling in perfect strands into his face. He was a little paler than usual and looking a little malnourished, but other than that, he was absolute perfection. He looked up at Harry and there was a little spark of life behind those somewhat lifeless grey eyes. "Hello Potter."

Harry did his best to fall into what their habits had been four years ago. "Malfoy." The name didn't feel right on his tongue. Not like is used to. "I received your letter."

"Excellent. Then maybe you can help me figure out what I'm missing.

"I can tell you everything that you've missed in the last four years."

Draco's eyes widened with shock. "Everything? How is it that you can tell me all of that?"

"Because we've been friends for the past four years," Harry sat down in a chair that he had become familiar with over the last year. "I'll start at the beginning.

"After the Auror training program, we decided to stay as partners, realizing that when we weren't arguing we actually got along pretty well. So to make things easy, we got a flat together near the center of London.

As the years went on, we became rather close-"

"You don't mean to say that-?" Draco's jaw hung loose. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Draco, we became lovers. Up until your accident."

"How did this happen?" Draco sounded a little breathless.

"You went on a stakeout with Ron, since his partner was out on sick leave. It was suppose to be a cut and dry operation, until there was an explosion in the warehouse you and Ron were in. Ron made it out somewhat all right- he'll be walking with a limp and lost a couple of fingers, but at least he didn't lose all his memories-"

"I haven't lost everything-" Draco snapped. "I didn't mean for you to explain the accident, I- I remember most of that now. No, what I wanted to know was about us.

I have flashes of- of us. But, how?"

Harry smiled. "I had broken up with Ginny. I had come home, and there you were sitting on the couch a glass of wine in hand, like you knew what I had done. You said that you had been waiting for _so_ long and then you _pounced_."

Draco smiled at that. "I pounced? Yes, sounds like a very Malfoy thing to do."

Harry cringed. "You also don't really go by Malfoy anymore."

Draco groaned. "What do I go by? Potter?"

"No, you took you're mother's maiden name; Black."

"So, back to us." Draco said. "Think you can help me fill in the blanks, Harry?"

"I take all the time in the world. If you'll let me."

Draco smirked. Something Harry hadn't seen on his face in nearly a year. "I think we can work something out, love." He realized what he said and his eyes went wide.

Harry patted his hand. "I missed hearing that, Draco. We'll make this work."


	9. Searching

I'm actually editing/posting this from work. :D

And yes, I'm serious.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Searching<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>"Reports from the Ministry of Magic are coming in now," <em>The voice from the Wired Wizarding Network flowed through the radio. Draco barely registered the words as he accepted a cup of tea from Molly. _"It's been two weeks since Harry Potter's bizarre disappearance from his home in Wiltshire on the eve of his fifth bonding anniversary to Draco Lucius Malfoy-"_

"I thought Kingsley was going to keep your name out of the reports Draco?" asked Hermione from her spot on the couch next to Ron. "It seems rather intrusive to yours and Harry's lives don't you think?"

"I allowed him to Hermione," His throat felt raw as he spoke. He had spent a great deal of time crying or yelling, mostly the latter. "I'd given up on hiding our lives to the greater wizarding world a long time ago, and so has Harry."

_"The search will _never_ stop." _Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice now rumbled through the wire. _"Harry is a dear friend, and it would be an injustice to his name and to that of his husband. We hold all belief in our hearts that Harry is alive and hopefully well."_

A head appeared in the fireplace. "Draco, it's time."

Draco stood. "Right, I'll be there in a moment. Just need to grab my cloak."

"Time? What time would that be?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to go search for Harry. I just had to wait for the clearance." Draco grabbed his cloak from the back of a dining room chair.

Molly pulled him into a hug. "Don't you dare come back until you've found him alive and well."

Draco returned her hug with equal enthusiasm. "I will never stop searching for him. Never."


	10. Piffle

I have failed in my quest to update on a regular basis. I will try harder. It's been difficult for me these past couple of months, personally. But, I'm trying to get back into it. So please bare with me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piffle<em>**

* * *

><p>"That's utter piffle Harry and you know it," Draco nearly yelled- nearly. Malfoy's don't yell. Harry couldn't continue the argument they were currently having.<p>

"Piffle, Draco? What nonsense word is that?"

Draco smiled, despite the tense situation. "Exactly."

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "Exactly what? I want to know what nonsense you're spouting now."

"You've used the words' meaning several times now Harry." Draco said. "Just think about it for a second."

And Harry did. For several seconds actually. Then it dawned on him. "Ah, it means nonsense. I see now," Then he narrowed his eyes. "Well then why didn't you just that."

"It's fun to see you fluster when you encounter something new, Harry. Especially words."

"Or you just like to make me forget what we are arguing about. Especially when you're about to lose."

"One, I was not about to lose and two, yes, it's fun to make you forget silly little arguments."

"What were we arguing about anyway?"

"Piffle." Replied Draco.


	11. Provider

_Provider_

"For the last time Harry, I'm not writing your vows!" Hermione said with some vehemence. "You're vows are something that needs to come from the heart, not from one of your best friends."

"I know, but couldn't you give my heart a little shove?" Harry replied, quill in hand as it hovered over the parchment where no words had been written down. "Like maybe off a cliff?" He muttered.

"Just write down how you feel about Draco. What does he make you feel? Deep down?"

_Draco, words cannot express what you have done for me. You were the one who brought me back from a dark place. When I was at my lowest, you pulled me back to the light. You are my provider. You provide me with the love and affection I can't get from anyone else. You provide me with all the best things that anyone could bring. You shower me with love and I don't know what I would do without you in my life as we are now._

Harry handed over the parchment when he was done. "Well? What do you think?"

Hermione read it, and tears began to well in her eyes. "Harry, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"So you think he'll like it? It doesn't sound too corny?"

"It's perfect Harry. It describes how you feel deep in your heart."

"So you think Draco will really appreciate it?"

"He loves you, I think he would appreciate and love anything you tell him."

"Yeah, you're right."


	12. Ice Skating

"Harry!" Harry turned just in time to have Draco slam into him at a high speed, sending both of them sprawling onto the icy lake. Draco groaned into Harry's shoulder. "I _told_ you I'm rubbish at this." He lifted his head and stared into Harry's wide green eyes. And the other boy had the gall to laugh. And he was laughing _at him_! "What's so funny?" He asked as he tried to get up again and knew it was not in a dignified fashion.

"Draco, did you really think that you would get this on the first try?" Harry replied, finally done laughing at him. Harry managed to stand and held out a hand to Draco.

Draco huffed at him. "Of course I did." Despite the anger, he accepted the proffered hand. Harry tugged at his arm, once he was righted on his feet. Harry was pulling him along the lake.

Harry spun around so that he was skating backwards, his hands wrapped around Draco's. They were warm despite how cold it was outside. "Come on Draco. Just push one foot in front of the other."

"Don't let go." Draco muttered, looking down at his feet.

"I won't I promise." Harry guided him across the long stretch along the edge of the lake. Draco could see the Giant Squid peering up at him and felt his mouth go dry. Luckily the ice was thick enough to keep the squid from crashing through it. As he moved to push his left leg forward he felt his right fling out from under him and send him and Harry flat and sliding across the lake. Harry laughed again.

"I'm done!" Draco cried out, scrambling to straighten himself onto his bum. He pulled his wand out, waved it and the skates enchanted onto his boots disappeared. He stood up and worked his way, carefully, to shore. Harry followed him.

"Draco," Harry had a frown on his face. "please don't be upset. Skating isn't for everyone. Why don't we go back to the school and we'll sneak some hot cocoa, and then we'll sit by the fire in the Gryffindor-" Draco shot him a murderous look, there was no way he would up there. "Slytherin common room then. How does that sound?" Draco considered it a moment, while Harry cast away his own skates.

"Very well, Potter," he gave the other boy a mischievous grin. "as long as you sneak me some of those peppermint canes."

Harry smiled widely. "Candy canes? Of course Draco, I can do that for you."

"And no more ice skating."


	13. Mistletoe

**\**Harry looked around the Great Hall. "She didn't…"

"She _did_." Ron sounded just as stunned as he was. "I think Hermione has_finally_ lost it, Harry."

Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Nope, they were all still there. dangling off the floating candles that glided above their heads. Mistletoe was everywhere. "We're sure it was her? Maybe Dumbledore is going more senile that we thought…?" Both the boys turned their heads to look up at the Professor's Table. Dumbledore was smiling and if Harry strained his ears, he could hear the old man humming. He was either just fine with the abundance of mistletoe, or was oblivious to it.

"No," groaned Ron, turning back to play with his Shepard's pie. "I'm sure it was Hermione."

"What are you sure I did?" Hermione's voice came from behind them. "If you are talking about the mistletoe, I can assure you that I am not that crazy. Someone is trying to get someone else's attention though, that's for sure." Hermione sat down next to Harry and started spooning some potatoes onto a plate.

Harry frowned and pushed his plate away. "I'm going back to the common room. Need to finish my present for…" He hesitated. "For you guys." Hermione glanced at him.

"Of course Harry. Good night."

Harry turned and carefully made his way to the entrance hall. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made to the other side of the doors. "Hello Potter." A familiar drawl came from the right of him. He opened his eyes and saw Malfoy standing there, arms behind his back.

"Hello Malfoy. Is there something you wanted? Or are you just stalking the halls as usual."

"Something like that." He smirked. Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Did you like my handy work in the Great Hall? Your face as you tried to dodge the girls pining after you was priceless."

"That was you?" Harry was flabbergasted. "Why?"

"To get your attention." Malfoy's arm flew out and stopped above his own head. "I saved this one for my own personal use of course." Harry saw the mistletoe above his head. "Come now Potter, you know tradition."

Harry swallowed hard. This was something he had been wanting for a long time. Never had he thought it would truly happen. He took a deep breath, leaned forward and let his lips meet Malfoy's. After a moment he pulled back and saw the dreamy look on Malfoy's face. He could only imagine that he had the same look. Malfoy's -no Draco's - eyes opened and looked at Harry.

"Now, was that so hard… Harry?"

Harry smiled and took Draco by the arm, leading him upstairs to the Gryffindor tower, or the Room of Requirement, or an empty classroom - whatever ended up being the closest. "No, it wasn't. All we needed was a little mistletoe."


End file.
